O' Christmas Tree
by charlieboy
Summary: BA Ship. Alex tries open Bobby up to the Christmas Spirit. Will she be successful? Please read and review!
1. Asking For Help

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. **

Chapter 1

Asking For Help

It was getting to the close of the day when Alex leaned her elbows on the desk, twirling her pen between her fingers. She watched Bobby intently as he wrote notes in his portfolio. Sighing, he looked up. "What's on your mind, Eames?"

She shook her head and went back to her file. Reading only for a few minutes, she glanced up at the clock. Furrowing her brow, she scolded herself. _Come on, Alex...just ask him. _She cleared her throat until he looked up. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Flipping his portfolio closed, he narrowed his eyes studying her. "Why?"

Although his tone was soft, it held somewhat of a gruffness about it. She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask him. Straightening her shoulders, her eyes met his, determined to carry out her mission. "I need a tree."

Bobby leaned his head against his hand, watching her. "It's kind of early to think of planting a tree, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "Not that kind of tree, Bobby. A Christmas tree."

Bobby sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Alex..." He looked over at her and saw her pleading eyes. He looked down studying his hands, pausing for a moment. "I'm not doing anything, I can help you get a tree."

Smiling her sweetest smile at him. He grinned back at her, wishing that actually _'getting the girl' _was that easy.

Riding the elevator down to the parking deck with his partner, he furrowed his brow. _How did I get cornered into this?_

Alex looked up smiling, seeing his frown, she slightly nudged him. Wishing she could nudge him right into the Christmas Spirit. "Come on Bobby, it'll be fun."

He bit his bottom lip in doubt. "It's been years since I have gone 'tree hunting'. I, I don't know if I would be very good at picking out tree. Can't you take someone else?"

She sighed, explaining for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "Bobby, I need help putting the tree on the car, tying it down, and getting it into my house. I'll be there to pick out the tree, unless you want to help with that. Besides, you said you didn't have anything planned for tomorrow."

Tilting his head, he watched the numbers as they clicked down through the levels. _Okay, it shouldn't take too long. _"When do you want to go looking?"

"Well, you could come by after breakfast, or, pick me up and we'll go to breakfast." She batted her eyes slightly as she looked up at him.

He smiled at her playfulness. "We'll go to breakfast, and then tree shopping."

Alex beamed. "Great, I'll be ready."

Walking her to her car, he made sure that she was in and pulling out of the parking deck before he headed towards his own vehicle. Shaking his head, he knew Alex had plans on helping him through the holidays, no matter how he felt about it.

On his way home, Bobby pulled into a nearby store. Collecting a few items for dinner, he also picked up the newspaper, doubting that Alex had taken the time to scout out local tree vendors. Arriving home, he put his purchases away and padded down the hall to change into his dark blue sweats. As he ate, he circled ads for vendors in Alex's area. He was amazed at how many chose this occupation for just a few weeks out of the year.

Finishing his meal, he put his dishes in the sink. Checking the newspaper again, he flipped open his phone and hit the number for Alex's speed dial. Alex looked at the screen and frown. _He better not be canceling on me._ She answered. "Hey Bobby, what's up?"

He smiled into the phone at the sound of her voice. "I picked up a paper tonight and checked out tree vendors." He paced the living room, running his hand through his hair. "There seems to be quite a few near you."

Alex smiled. "Any good buys?"

Bobby stopped near the counter, looking at the paper. "Yeah, there seems to be a few offering specials tomorrow, between 7 AM and 10 AM."

"Good. That is, if the trees are just right."

Furrowing his brow. "Just how do you tell if a tree is 'just right'?"

Alex laughed. "By the height, the fullness of the tree, what kind of tree it is, and if it feels right."

He looked at the phone, wondering if he dared asking her how can a tree 'feel right'. "Ah Alex?"

She was laying of the couch with her feet resting on one of the arms, enjoying the light conversation with her partner. "Yes Bobby?"

He sat down in his recliner. "How does a tree 'feel right'?"

Turning on her side, she grinned, brushing her hair out of her face. "I can't explain it. Trees have a way of feeling right. They kind of speak to you."

Bobby raised a brow. _I'm suppose to be the one on the edge? _He cleared his throat "I don't recall hearing a tree speak to me."

Alex laughed. "They don't actually speak to you." She paused for a moment. "Trust me Goren, I'll show you how to pick out a tree."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be waiting for you." With that they hung up their phones. Alex could already feel the holiday spirit engulf her entire being. Her only hope was that Bobby would open himself up to the possibility. _Well, all I can say it can't be lack of my trying._

Bobby closed his phone and set it on the table next to his chair. _What have I gotten myself into? Trees that speak about being 'just right', and my partner seems to be losing her mind to the holidays. _He sighed, rubbing his face with one hand.


	2. Heading Out

**The usual disclaimers. **

**A/N: There is a cameo appearance by one of my previous characters. Hope you can spot 'him'. :)**

Chapter 2

Heading Out

Bobby rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling. Frowning, he rubbed his chest. _I wonder if it's to late to cancel? _He then visualized Eames' response, and sighed. _If I was sick? _He shook his head. _She'd bring over a thermometer and her gun. _Sitting up, he swung his feet to the floor. _Well, only one way to get through this day is to begin it. _With that, he trotted off to the bathroom.

Letting the water beat down on him, he thoroughly scrubbed his body, while running different scenarios through his head. The only solution he kept coming up with was just to do it. Drying himself off, he put on a black t-shirt, followed by a plaid long sleeve, he pulled up his jeans. Checking the clock, he bit his lip. Estimating the time of travel, he'd be at her house a half hour early. With each click of the second hand, he felt his enthusiasm waning. Grabbing his pea coat, hat and gloves, he left his apartment.

Alex stretched underneath her covers. Thinking about her plans for this morning brought a small smile to her lips. She stretched again, slowly rolling out of bed, she found her slippers where she left them. Padding down the hall, she flipped on the prepared coffee maker and headed back to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she waited for the water to warm up before she stepped in. Humming _The First Noel_, she began washing herself. Just as the water was beginning to cool, she turned it off and patted herself dry.

Putting on her robe, she tilted her head and listened. There was a soft knock on her front door. Grabbing her robe from the peg behind the bathroom door, she quickly put it on, wrapping her hair in a small towel. Heading towards the kitchen, she noted that it was only 6:30 AM. Peering out the window, she saw Bobby in a blue navy pea coat, stocking caps, and gloves. She frowned slightly. _Well, at least he's here. _She unlatched the door and opened it. "You're early."

He looked at her and smiled as he stepped into her home. "Yeah, had trouble sleeping." A smile played at the corners of his mouth as he looked at her turbaned head.

Alex closed the door. "There's coffee brewing in the kitchen. I'll finish getting ready." She disappeared down the hall, humming _Jingle Bells._

Bobby shook his head with amusement at her holiday spirit. Stepping into the kitchen, he hunted down the coffee cups. Pulling two down, he prepared his as well as one for her. Alex reappeared a few minutes later, in jeans and a bulky green knit sweater. Taking a sip of her coffee, she crinkled her nose. Setting the cup on the counter, she added several more teaspoons of sugar. Bobby nodded towards her cup. "Too much sugar isn't good for you."

Alex smiled. "Too little, and I won't drink it." Stirring her coffee, she took a sip and closed her eyes. "Now that's coffee."

Taking a seat across from him, she rested her head in her hand. "So, why did you have trouble sleeping?"

Bobby frowned as he took another sip of coffee. He mumbled. "Talking trees."

She raised an eyebrow, and then began laughing. "Bobby, they really don't talk."

He looked at her. "But you planted the thought in my head."

Alex shook her head. "I'll grab my coat, and we can go."

Walking to the closet, she opened it. She smiled as her eyes fell on the khaki jacket. Lightly brushing the shoulders off she sorrowfully spoke to it. "Not today ol' boy." She reached past it and brought out a red wool coat. She also pulled out a cream colored scarf, stocking cap and gloves. Quickly donning them, she walked back to the kitchen. She found Bobby pouring the remainder of his coffee down the sink, and flip the switch off the coffee maker.

She smiled. "You ready?"

Bobby nodded, not quite where the morning will take him. He followed her back to the front door.

She turned, making an announcement. "Since you car is already warmed up, we'll take it."

He raised a brow. "Am I driving, or are you?"

She laughed. "You scoped out where the trees are, I'm sure you've already picked out the restaurant."

With that, he stepped to passenger door, and opened it for her. Alex slid into the seat, buckling herself in. He closed the door, stepping around to the driver's side of the car, the snow crunched beneath his feet. Slowly pulling away from the curb, he drove towards the restaurant, as Alex had predicted, he had already picked out. He glanced at her. _The woman is uncanny, or I'm just too damn predictable._

* * *

The longer they sat in the restaurant after they completed their breakfast, the more impatient Alex became. Bobby's enthusiasm was disappearing with his coffee. She began tapping her foot, which got louder with each passing minute. His shoulders sagged. "Alex..."

She growled at him. "Don't say it Bobby."

He pursed his lips...daring to say what was on his mind. "Maybe Mike's available?"

Her voice whined "But you agreed."

Sighing, Bobby shook his head. _How can I make her understand? _"Alex, I'm not your holiday project."

Fighting a smile at that thought, she folded her arms in front her gave him her best glare. "Goren, if you don't do this..." She left the end hanging, leaving him to imagine the worst.

Straightening his shoulders, he quietly nodded. He stood, as he readied himself for the task of buying a Christmas tree. Alex studied his face, feeling more sure of herself that she needed to get him involved with her Christmas preparations. With his help, she put her coat on. Alex bit her lip. Touching his arm, she looked into his warm eyes. "Bobby, I really want a tree for my home. If you want to wait by the car, until I find a tree, that'll be fine."

Just as he felt he won the battle, the elation faded. "What about me being a holiday project?"

Alex brushed by him not responding. He fell in step behind her. "Alex, Alex, you didn't answer me."

Smiling to herself, she kept walking towards the door of the restaurant. She knew all too well that this will be a difficult task.


	3. The Quest

**Love to play with the characters, and I promise to put them back how I found them!**

Chapter 3

The Quest

Alex took her seat in the vehicle, waiting for Bobby. As he climbed in, she smiled at him. "Where to first?"

He looked at her with surprise. _First? You mean there's going to be more than one stop? _"Ah, I circled the tree vendors."

He reached in the back seat bringing forward the newspaper and handed it to Alex. She studied the paper for a moment. She pointed to the one closest to her home. "Let's start there and work our way out. That way, if we have to, we can work our way back."

Bobby gulped. He never realized that Christmas tree buying was so involved. "What if we find the tree at the first vendor?"

Alex shook her head. "You never know until you've been to more than one."

Bobby silently shook his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

At the first lot, Bobby shuffled his feet as he watched Alex, walk up and down the lot looking at the trees. He slowly fell in beside her. "So, what exactly are you looking for?"

She furrowed her brow. "A fresh tree." She stepped up to a tree and gently pulled on the needles, several came off in her gloved hand. "See how easily they come off? It's not fresh."

Bobby nodded. "What else are you looking for?"

Alex bit her lip. "I want more of a country style tree. Something that looks like we found it out in the woods, and not sitting in a tree lot. Maybe, a long needled one?"

Bobby stayed at her elbow, not drifting too far away. Alex sighed softly. She had hoped that he would get his usual curiosity, and do some searching on his own. She reached over to pick up another tree leaning on the stack. She looked at Bobby. Pulling on the needles, he shook his head, letting it fall gently back on the stack of trees and snow.

By the fourth vendor, Bobby felt he had become an expert at what Alex was looking for. Yet, the trees didn't seem to 'talk' to him. Separating from Alex, he began searching for the tree that was 'right'. Walking down one of the rows, he saw one tree tossed off to the side. Walking up to it, he stood it up. The branches were long needled. _Norway Pine? _He frowned. _Alex would know. _

He studied it, slightly turning it in his hands, brushing the light powder of snow off its branches. The branches were wide apart, and very sparse. It stood maybe five and a half feet. He gave some of the needles a light tug, they held. _Fresh. _Skewering his lips, and narrowed his eyes, trying to imagine it decorated. _Definitely would look like a country tree and not one from a tree lot. _The wind slightly picked up and the branches seemed to be waving at him. He smiled.

Alex had silently followed, watching him, biting her lip. It seemed that he didn't even give the trees in the row a second glance. She sighed, almost ready to give up hope. When he came to stop in front of one at the end of the row, her heart lifted. _He is looking._

Turning, he spotted Alex watching him. "How about this one?"

She tilted her head looking into his beaming face. "What makes you think that's the right one?"

Bobby studied it thoughtfully. "Well, it's been tossed to the side, unwanted. But it's a fine strong tree, and I think it would be proud to decorate your home, without, without being ostentatious."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "So a quiet humble Christmas Tree?"

He nodded. Alex smiled. "Then, that's the one."

Bobby picked carefully picked the tree up and carried it to the front of the lot. Alex dug in her pockets and paid the vendor, as Bobby prepared to put it on top of his vehicle.

* * *

Pulling into her driveway, Bobby quickly exited the vehicle. He began pulling the tree down from the top of his SUV as Alex went to open the front door. Holding the door open wide, Bobby carried it in and headed towards the living room. He stopped, looking at her. "Where do you want it?"

"Put it against the wall for now." She removed her coat and headed towards the kitchen. Bobby heard pans being knocked around, and then water running. Curious, he went to see what she was up to. She had put a kettle on the stove, and was pulling hot chocolate packets out of the cupboard. She glanced at him and smiled. "Want some hot chocolate?"

He nodded as he removed his coat. He hadn't realized how chilled he had become while looking for a tree. Alex opened each packet and poured them into mugs, just as the kettle began whistling. Taking it off of the heat, she poured the hot water in the mugs. She sat one mug down in front of Bobby with a spoon. Reaching up in one of the cupboards, she pulled down a bag of miniature marshmallows, and brought them over to the table with her. Sitting down, she began stirring her hot chocolate. Once done, she added some marshmallows to her drink.

Bobby smiled. "Is this an 'Eames' tradition?

Alex laughed. "Only Mom made it from coca and milk. This, I can do." She blew on the drink before taking a sip.

Bobby slowly added marshmallows to his drink, wrapping his large hands around the mug to warm his hands. He thought about the number of times his family had gone to the tree lots in search for their Christmas Trees. Sadly, he knew he could count the times on one hand.

Alex watched the slight change in his face. "Do you have plans for this afternoon?"

He looked up at her suspiciously. "You don't need another tree, do you?"

She laughed. "No, but I'm going to need help getting it into the tree stand."

He nodded glancing at the tree. It was small, compared to him, he realized that with her size, doing it alone could turn into a major job. _Besides, I'd like to see how it looks in stand. _He gave her a boyish grin. _"_Sure, I don't mind."

Alex smiled as his eagerness return.


	4. Decorating The Tree

**They're not mine. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4

Decorating The Tree

Finishing their hot chocolate, Alex led the way down the hall. Opening a small narrow door, it revealed a wooden stairway to the attic. Flipping on the light, she went up the stairs, with Bobby right behind her. Once at the top, he glanced around the room. The small space held groups of neatly stacked boxes. Bobby ducked, avoiding the rafters as he followed her. Alex moved to one of the corners of the attic. There was a small stack of boxes, with a tree stand on top. "This is where I keep my Christmas things."

She picked up the stand, and headed back to the stairway. Bobby rubbed the back of his head, looking at the boxes. "Don't you want these?"

Arching a brow, she looked at him. "Oh, I can get them later." She turned and headed down the stairs.

He watched her descend the steps, and looked back at the small stack of boxes again. Reaching down, he picked up three and made his way to the stairs. Walking into the living room with them, Alex smiled. He set them in the hall near the front door, and returned to the attic. Bringing down the last of the boxes, he found Alex standing in the middle of the living room. "How about putting it in front of the window?"

Bobby tilted his head. "That will give the tree enough room to spread it's branches out, and be visible from the street."

Alex smiled. "Then that's where we'll put it."

He helped her move her couch away from the window. Alex brought over the tree stand, while Bobby gathered up the tree. "Wait a minute."

Puzzled, Bobby stood while holding the tree. "What's wrong?"

Alex kneeled down and checked the base of the tree. "We're going to need to cut a little bit off."

He frowned. "It's a pretty short tree to begin with..."

She looked up at him, slightly confused. "Huh? Oh, no, not to shorten it. To even out the base a little bit. We won't have to take much off. Lay the tree on the floor."

Bobby did as he was directed, watching Alex as she brought out a small tree saw from the hall closet. He arched his brow. "Do much cutting, Eames?"

She laughed. "Only Christmas Trees."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched as she tried to saw her way through the trunk of the tree. Kneeling down beside her, he gently took the saw away from her and with a few deft movements he had the job done. He stood, bringing the saw up with him. Alex looked at the tree and then at him. "You made that look easy."

Bobby's neck slightly redden. He reached down. Alex took a hold of his hand and he brought her up to her feet. She swept her hair out of face, smiling at him. He handed her the saw and reached down for the tree. Picking it up, he carried it to the stand. Alex followed. She knelt down again, to help guide the tree in. "Okay, hold it while I screw it into place."

Moments later, she stood up and stepped back to admire the tree. "It does look nice."

Bobby nodded. She turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Well Bobby, if you want to leave, I can pretty much handle it from here."

He bit his bottom lip, glancing at the boxes in the hall. "What about those?"

Alex looked to where he was pointing. "Oh, those are just the decorations." She stepped around him and picked up one of the boxes setting it on the couch. She turned towards him, playing a hunch. "Really, the rest of it's easy."

He looked at the floor for a minute. "Would you mind if I stayed to help?"

She raised a brow in surprise. "No." Glancing at the clock, she slightly frowned. "Why don't I order a pizza. While we're waiting, we can get started."

Alex made the call, while Bobby brought the boxes into the living room. His eyes twinkled, as he opened each box, gently lifting some of the treasures out of the boxes that would be soon hanging on the tree. Alex watched from the kitchen, softly smiling, as she saw the boy come out of the man. _It's working, it's really working._

Walking into the living room she carried a pitcher of water. Emptying it into the tree stand, she dug through the boxes until she found a piece of cloth. Shaking it out, she draped it around the base. "Okay, we need the lights."

Putting a Christmas CD on, she waited for Bobby to unravel the long strand of lights. He gave her a look of reproach for the entangled mess. Once the lights were up, they began hanging the ornaments. Bobby stepped back from time to time to admire the tree, tilting his head one way then another. Adjusting the ornaments or moving them completely to another branch. About midway through, Alex moved a box and sat on the couch watching him work. She smiled when she heard him humming with the CD.

When the last box was emptied, Alex went to the closet, she grabbed a bag and brought it out. Opening it, she pulled out white tinsel. She handed him one package, as she began opening hers. He watched as she began draping the tinsel over the branches. Bobby carefully took a few at a time, making sure the back of the tree was equally covered. When they were finished, they stood back and looked at the tree. Bobby's eyes were wide. "Beautiful" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Alex clasped her hands in front of her. "It is, isn't it?" She paused a moment. "It's still early, but I want you to turn the lights on."

Without responding, he reached down, and flipped the switch on the cord. Standing back he looked at it in awe. Alex looked up at him. "One more thing."

Going back to the closet, she reached in and pulled out a small, colorfully wrapped package. Handing it to him she smiled. "Go ahead, open it."

Bobby turned it over and over in his hands. "But I didn't get you anything."

Alex laughed. "That's not the point. Open it!"

He carefully opened it, revealing a delicate ornament. His eyes dance, and then slightly fell. "It's nice Alex, but I don't have a tree."

She slightly pursed her lips. "You don't have to have a tree to hang it up, Bobby."

He shook his head. "It wouldn't seem right."

Alex sighed, and began wondering if she had just undone her days work.


	5. A Christmas Tree Of His Own

**The usual disclaimers. Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 5

A Christmas Tree Of His Own

Bobby stared at the ornament in his hands and bit his bottom lip. _You blew it, she's trying to do something nice for you, and you blew it. _He looked down at his partner, trying to smile. "Thanks Alex, the ornament is, is really nice."

Alex searched his eyes, trying to make sure that he was alright with the gift. "You're welcome."

He carefully placed it back in the box. His heart felt heavy, and he wasn't sure why. He glanced at the clock. "Uhm, it's getting late, I better head for home." _Home, you idiot, home is an empty apartment. _His heart begged him to stay, but his brain kept interrupting, telling him it was time to go. Bobby began shuffling his feet with uncertainty, but also realizing his response to the gift had dampened the events of the day.

Alex nodded dishearteningly. "Yeah, I need to get a few things done myself." She looked around the room, and began putting the boxes inside of each other.

Bobby put his coat on, wrapping his scarf around his neck, he looked at the tree again. With the dimming of the daylight, it was beginning to look like a tree that was covered with snow. A sad smile played on his lips, wishing he could fight the urge to leave and watch the change in the tree as evening came on.

Picking up the boxed ornament, he smiled at Alex. "Thanks Alex."

She looked up at him, giving him a warm smile, wishing he would change his mind. "I should be thanking you. You did most of the work, and I definitely wouldn't have been able to have gotten the tree in the stand alone."

Bobby grinned. Somehow, he knew that wasn't true. _Alex is a pretty resourceful woman. _"You're welcome." On the spur of the moment, he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Her skin felt like velvet beneath his lips, and he caught a faint scent of lavender. Quickly straightening up, he turned and left. Getting into his SUV, he sat there for a moment. _What the hell did I just do? _He shook his head, as he pulled out of her driveway.

Alex stood next to the tree, looking out the window watching him drive down the street. She gently touched the spot he had kissed. _Maybe he's not a loss case after all? _Smiling, she turned to finish cleaning up the living room.

A few blocks from his apartment building, he spied a tree lot. He glanced down at the ornament sitting on the passenger seat. Without a second thought, he swung into the lot, and stopped. He began walking the short rows, stopping and checking different trees. Coming upon a small tree, he leaned down and picked it up. Gently pulling on the needles, he smiled. The owner raised a brow when Bobby brought the tree to him. "It's such a small tree, you sure you don't want a larger one?"

He shook his head. "It's just right for my apartment."

The vendor nodding, somewhat surprised that such a large man would want such a small, almost delicate tree. Shrugging to himself, he asked, "Do you need a tree stand?"

Bobby nodded. The man pointed to several stacked near his small makeshift shed. Walking over, he picked out one, and carried it back to the vendor. His eyes fell on a cluster of mistletoe. Picking up a small piece, he put it inside the tree stand. The vendor grinned at the addition as he rang up the total.

Once paid for, he loaded the tree and stand into the back of the SUV. He made a couple of more stops, before he pulled into his parking spot. Making several trips up to his apartment, he was able to finally close the door behind him. Looking at the bags he had brought up, he stripped off his coat, and began arranging his purchases. Digging out a CD from one of the bags, he put it in his player, turning the volume up. The soft crooning of Bing Crosby's _White Christmas_ slowly filled his apartment.

Placing the tree stand on a small table, he checked the base of the trunk. Taking a small saw out of a bag, he evened out the end, and then placed it carefully in the tree stand, making sure that it was secured down. After adding water to the stand, he began putting the lights around the tree. Slowly, he began adding the ornaments to the tree, leaving one spot bare. Taking the ornament that Alex had given him out of the box, he placed it in the spot of honor. Smiling, he took the silver tinsel out of the box, and began hanging it over the branches. Standing back, he smiled at the tree.

* * *

Alex picked up her phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

Bobby stopped in front of his tree again, and smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

Carefully listening to the background, she raised a brow. It was Sawyer Brown singing _It Wasn't His Child. _She smiled. "I'd love to. What do I need to bring?"

Bobby set a small wrapped package underneath the tree, turning the name tag out. "Ah, just yourself."

She grinned. "So, what are you going to fix?"

He rested the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he reached up, hanging the mistletoe above the doorway into the living room. He furrowed his brow as he thought. "I was thinking ordering out Thai."

Alex laughed into the phone. He cocked a brow. "What's so funny?"

"It's not the kind of dinner that comes to mind while listening to Christmas tunes, is it?"

Bobby turned and looked at the CD player, slightly chuckling. "No, I guess it isn't."

Reaching down, he flipped the switch on the tree, the quiet blue lights emitted the feeling of peace. As if in a trance, he stared at the lit tree, feeling a weight had been lifted off of his heart.

"Bobby?" Alex's soft voice broke into this thoughts. "Are you still there?"

"Hmm?" His mind slowly began working again. "How about five o'clock?"

Alex smiled into the phone. "I'll be there."

With that, they said their good-byes. Alex tapped her chin with her phone. She wasn't sure what had distracted him, but with the quiet sounds of Christmas music in the background, she felt that something good was happening to him.


	6. The Gift

**The usual disclaimers.**

Chapter 6

The Gift

Bobby spent Sunday morning doing some shopping. _Alex is right. The dinner should be more than Thai. _He quickly filled his basket with a selection of items. Stopping by the store's florist, he purchased a colorful bouquet of flowers. Returning to his apartment, he put his purchases up, adding water to a vase he arranged the flowers and set them on the table.

He glanced towards the Christmas tree. He quickly checked the water level, and adding more. His fingers played along the edges of the wrapped gift. He furrowed his brow, and glanced at the clock. He'd have enough time to do one more errand.

* * *

Alex rolled over in her bed. Smiling to herself, she wondered what surprises awaited her at Bobby's apartment. _Maybe, just maybe, I reached him yesterday? _She bit her lip, afraid to let her hopes get too high. She knew with the loss of his mother, this would be a difficult holiday for him.

Swinging her legs to the floor, she padded down the hall. Flipping on her coffee maker, she went over to her tree and checked the water level. Satisfied, she stood up, touching various ornaments hanging on the tree, remembering when they were given to her. Her eyes filled when she came to one gingerbread house, remembering that was the last one from Joe. She touched it again, and then quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

Walking back to her bedroom, she dressed in her khaki green pants and light green knit top. Pulling on her socks, she made up her mind to buy one more gift. Opening the closet door, she grinned mischievously as she took the jacket from his perch. Swiping off the shoulders and sleeves, she pulled it on. "Come on old friend, let's do some shopping."

* * *

Bobby waited by the shop until the lights came on. The owner, recognizing him, grinned as he opened the doors. "What brings you out so early, Bobby?"

He laughed as he entered the shop, pausing to stomp the snow off his boots. "The same thing that causes you to open your shop on a Sunday."

Mel smiled, shaking the big man's hand. "Well, if it weren't for extended work hours, we probably wouldn't survive this Christmas season. Anything in particular?"

Bobby nodded, realizing the slow season had affected many of the shop owners. He walked up to a case, and began peering down into it. "I'm looking for a special necklace, for my partner."

He slightly raised a brow. "For Alex? Well, let's see what we have here." With that, Mel moved behind the case opening drawers, and bringing out several different styles and cuts of necklaces.

* * *

Alex pulled in front of the old book store, as she got out, she noted it would be a half hour before it would open. Walking across the street, she found warmth in the coffee shop. Placing an order, she sat near the window and contemplated on what her purchase will be.

Mel offered to wrap the boxed necklace, but Bobby shook his head. "I already have plans on how to present it to her."

Entering his apartment, he took off his coat and dropped it on his recliner. Removing the necklace from the box, he carefully draped the necklace over the branches, intertwining it in with the tinsel. Letting the clasp just barely hang down over the wrapped gift. He smiled. At a glance, the necklace was well hidden, but was visible within a foot of the tree.

Alex spoke with the shop owner. In a few minutes, she found _Tales of Sherlock Holmes by Conan Doyle_, although not a first edition, it was well kept, and showed very little wear. Alex decided that would be her 'big' Christmas gift to Bobby. The shop owner wrapped the purchase, as if it had cost much more than the sixty-eight dollars. She smiled as she picked up the package and left the store.

Returning to her home, she set the wrapped book on her kitchen table. Taking off her jacket, she quickly shook it out, and returned it to its wooden hanger. Brushing the front of it, she smiled closing the door. Alex kicked off her shoes, looking at the clock. It was already three-thirty. She quickly padded down the hall, stopping by the bathroom, she turned on the hot water tap in the shower. Moments later, she was stepping into the shower, humming to herself.

* * *

Bobby was just pulling the chicken out of the oven when he heard his buzzer. Glancing at the clock, he smiled. Opening the door, he welcomed Alex inside. She had her hair pinned up, and a large purse. She took off her red coat, revealing a low cut black dress. Bobby's eyes showed approval as he accepted her coat and draped it over a nearby chair. She placed her purse on the chair. Clearing his throat he quietly said, "Dinner is about ready. Would you like some wine?"

Alex's mouth hung slightly opened, as she had turned and saw a small Christmas tree near his living room window. It was giving off a peaceful blue glow. She looked up at him, tears, were forming in the corners of her eyes. She quickly blinked back the tears. "You, you have a tree?"

He nodded, watching her walk up to the tree. She looked at the ornaments, smiling when she spied the one she had given him. She bit his lip, slowly shaking her head. "When did you...?"

Bobby handed her a glass of wine. He went to the CD player, turning it on, Christmas tunes began softly playing. "After I left your place. It, it just didn't seem right to have an ornament, and no tree."

Alex nodded, as she followed him back to the kitchen. "I thought you were going to order Thai." Her voice was teasing, bringing a smile to his face.

"Hmm, thought about it, then I thought you deserved a home cooked meal."

He set a plate down in front of her. Watching him serve himself, she grinned. He was wearing one of her favorite outfits, a charcoal gray sweater and black pants. She waited until he was seated before she picked up her utensils. Taking her first bite, she found the chicken tender and with an array of light spices. He had also prepared brown rice, and fried green beans. All cooked to perfection, and complimented each other. With her final bite, she sighed, and sat back in her chair. "Bobby, that was absolutely wonderful."

He smiled shyly. "I do love to cook."

Sitting back in his own chair, he was not only pleased with how dinner had turned out, but that she enjoyed it. He topped off her wine, and then added more to his own glass. She slowly rose from her chair. "Let's go to the living room."

Stopping by the chair, she opened her purse, and brought out the wrapped packaged. Bobby eyed it suspiciously, waving a finger at her. "You already gave me a gift."

Alex giggled. "I know, but I wanted to give you one more gift."

She stepped into the living room, placing it underneath the tree. Taking a seat on the couch, she waited for Bobby to join her. He sat next to her, eying the package. "Uhm, I bought you something."

She cocked her head at him. "Are you getting into the Christmas spirit, Bobby?"

He smiled. "More like getting out of the 'bah humbug' frame of mind."

She laughed. "Well, _Scrooge,_ what did you get me?"

He nodded towards the tree. "Go find out."

Alex pursed her lips, wondering what he was up to. As she reached for the wrapped gift, the back of her hand brushed against the tinsel. The movement of the tinsel, and the weight of the chain, caused it to slowly slither down off the branches and onto her hand. Alex gasped when she realized it wasn't tinsel resting on her hand. She brought up the chain, holding it in both hands. Alex turned towards him, with her eyes wide open. Bobby was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He quickly rose off the couch and took the chain from her hand, gently placing it around her neck. Her hand followed the chain from one side of her neck, to the other. Turning towards him, she smiled. "It's beautiful."

He leaned down, whispering in her ear. "The person wearing it, is far more beautiful."

Hearing the CD beginning to play _I'll be home for Christmas, _he softly wrapped his arms around her waist, gliding her around the living room. Stopping beneath the mistletoe, he bent down giving her a warm kiss on her lips. "I'd be glad to be your holiday project anytime."

_The End._

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
